Fun Summer Days
by Starfire500
Summary: Hermione had a fun summer...it catches up to her. I suck at summaries sorry. R&R. I'll add another chapter if 2 ppl ask :
1. New Begining

A/N: I do not..repeat DO NOT…own Harry Potter..JKR does. I only own this plot.

"God I love being a witch," I thought to myself as I sat in my seat, next to Harry. They had no idea of my summer. Oh, I sent letters telling of the Americas and the lovely landscape and that boring stuff they expect. What they didn't know of was my night activity. As the boys drabbled on about crap I didn't care about I sat quietly, reading as usual, until someone disrupted our peace. "Well, well its Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood. What a surprise, I came to drop your other red-head off. I don't know where Blaise is and she is no longer welcome in our cabin." I looked up to the smirk of Malfoy, in time with Ron and Harry, and we all gasped. Malfoy was sporting spiked, black and red hair. I was gone as I thought back to the summer.

*FLASHBACK*

I had taken up to walking around in a sexy outfit every night. Just for fun. I had transformed myself into a sexy blonde with a short, black skirt and a blue, form fitting shirt. I was walking around and dark part of town. These three guys cornered me, in a rush, in a back alley. They started to feel me up and I could tell their intentions. Rough hands massaging my breasts, up my skirt, in my hair could be felt. "Hey guys cool it please?" They jumped back as though I wasn't supposed to talk. The leader, a tall guy with unforgettable hair, (it was spiked and the color was black and red), stepped forward and said "Shut up bitch, we are gonna have our way with you so STRIP!" His voice sounded familiar. "Umm how bout not? Let's make a deal?" I stammered out, I was so afraid. "Maybe, what you have in mind?" His hair was so amazing, I couldn't get over it. "I give you a blowjob, you let me go?" I was truly afraid, and I'm sure it showed in my voice. "I do not normally allow that but I really do not have the energy for a fuck. Get on your knees bitch and show me you deserve to leave with your pussy in one piece. He was so demanding, that voice, the hair just made me wet. I dropped to my knees and noticed his pants and boxers were already down, his cock erect. I took him into my mouth and sucked hard. He moaned loud. My ego was boosted and I started faster. I sucked wildly on his cock and I was sliding it in and out of my mouth. I was enjoying this and it sounded like he was too. Those moans were amazing…I was getting lost in them. I felt his cock harden on my tongue, so I rolled his balls in my hand and like I expected, he came hard into my mouth. I swallowed it, enjoying the taste, and opened it to him to show him it was all gone. He groaned at this. "That was the best blowjob of my life; now get the fuck out of here so I don't fuck you." I got up and ran away, listing to the laughs of his friends.

*END FLASHBACK*

My panties went wet as the memory came back to me; I sucked off the sex god of Hogwarts! I came out of this trance just to see Malfoy look down at my lips, smile, and turn away. "Why are you dating Blaise?!" I heard elf Ron yell at Ginny. "Oh shut up," she replied. Our cabin went silent and I excused myself to find the candy cart. I then found myself pushed into an empty cabin. I feel someone pushed up against me and I could feel something hard on my back. "Enjoy the Americas?" I heard Malfoy ask. "How did you know?" I ask,feeling flushed. "Oh I would not forget those lips. I would like to enjoy something else of yours. Later okay?" He was so demanding. "Okay…..sure," My voice coming out in gasps. I heard him leave and I went back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Couldn't find it," mumbling an excuse for not returning with candy. "Why are you flushed then?" Ron asks and the other two laugh for no reason at all. This is gonna be a long year.


	2. Off to a Great Start

I sat in the common room, thinking. All I could think about was the whole Malfoy situation. What, did I feel for him? There was something there, but how deep did this feeling go? Was it just lust or was it actually love? I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts of being in love with Malfoy because it would be wasting my time. He would never love me. I just sat back, acting like I was reading so no one would bother me. I thought about his body. Well sculpted body, sliver-ish eyes that one could get lost in, confidence that showed in the way he walked, and, of course, that new hair. The blonde was hot enough but this new style had even more girls swooning over him. I could just imagine running my hands through it as we kissed. Shit, I cannot get myself so horny right now, with people all around me. "Hey guys, I am starving. Wanna go down to the kitchens with me?" Perfect timing, Harry and Ron were in the middle of a chess match. "Nah, were busy." Ron said as his knight took out Harry's queen. "Okay see you in a bit." I bounced out of the room with a random bust of happiness.

I whispered the password to the picture and I was entered into the kitchen. The tables were already lined with food oddly. I thought only a few people knew of the password and I knew them all. Or so I thought. I looked around for the culprit and found Malfoy off to the side, almost asleep. "What the hell are you doing down here?!!?" I yelled at him with a sudden burst of rage. "I…I..was hungry and I must have fell asleep." He was caught off guard and I smiled at this. His less powerful state did not last long though. "Do you have a problem with that? Oh and by the way, I thought you were hotter as a blonde." He smirked at me and I had to resist a very powerful urge to slap him. "That..that was during the summer and that should be kept a secret between the two of us!" I was the one caught off guard this time, and I was angry. "So touchy, you are very sexy when you are angry." He picked up a strawberry and flicked it with his tongue. The moment was so erotic I almost moaned at the sight. "I find food _very _erotic and fun. Don't you?" With that he bit into it and the juices dripped down from his lips. I watched the red liquid drip from his plump lips and my underwear got a little wetter. "Oh yes, me too." I smiled. Two can play at that game. I found a bowl of melted chocolate by my side. What a coincidence that chocolate and strawberries were on the tables at the same time. I walked over to him and sat on the table with my legs crossed. My skirt went up my legs a little bit. I found a new found love for them this summer. I noticed his eyes watching my every move. I dipped a finger into the chocolate and stuck it into my mouth and sucked. I closed my eyes and moaned. He moaned with me. My confidence was boosted instantly by this. I repeated this over and over again until I noticed his hard on and some of the chocolate dropped on my thighs. "Oh no, I need to clean that up."With a smile he licked up the length of my leg and lapped up the drop of chocolate. This action caused my underwear to become completely soaked. I slid my fingers into the fantasy hair of his. "You like huh?" All I could do was nod my head. He pushed my skirt up and licked the rest of the way up my leg. When he reached my underwear he slid his finger along the center. I moaned loudly and he pulled down my underwear. "Just relax okay?" I lay back on the table as he picked up the bowl of chocolate. "Oh my, this_ is_ gonna be fun." With that, he poured the entire bowl on my pussy and I gasped at the feeling. Then all of the sudden I feel his tongue lapping up the chocolate. I was tossing my head back and forth, gasping and moaning in pleasure. This feeling wasn't like anything I could have even imagined. The whole fact that the sex god of Hogwarts and completely hot guy was eating me out made the sensation so much better. Once all the chocolate was gone he stuck a finger in me and I practically screamed at the feeling. He pumped his finger in and out of me fast and hard. He was also was still licking me and it was all too much for me and I came hard with a scream. While I was catching my breath, one of the house elves ran into the kitchen and warned us of an approaching teacher.

"Shit! We gotta go." Malfoy looked truly scared.

"One question for you though, what was that for?"

He smiled. "Payback for the summer."

"Oh, well I may have to pay you back some other time for this."

"Oh yes. We will arrange a time and place later, for now, sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams?" Malfoy was being nice to me and it was very odd.

"Yes you were not the only one to change over the summer, and I ment sweet dreams cause you will be dreaming of me."

With that he went one way as I slipped out the other to head back up to the rooms. I am very excited for this new arrangement.


	3. First planned meeting

**A/N: I just wanna say thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story and I am thankful for the support. :D**

I ran back up stairs thinking of the event that just took place. It wasn't the fact that I just came harder than I ever had in my life, but the fact that Malfoy was being nice to me. I do not have any idea what happened to him this summer but I was determined to find out. I ran into the empty common room and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I groaned at the thought of 6 am Potions. I hurried to bed and feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Hermione!!! Hermione wake up!!!" I heard someone yelling up the tower. "You missed breakfast and it's almost time for potions and I don't wanna be late!" I realized it was Ron. I rushed to get dressed and shot a spell into my hair to kind comb it. I ran downstairs and I heard the boys gasp. "Aw do I really look that bad?" They just looked at me and Harry said, "Your hair, you look, not you." I ran to the nearest mirror and looked. My hair was blonde, like this summer. I put the wrong spell on it! I looked at the clock and I didn't have time to fix it. "Whatever lets go." We had to practically sprint but we got there on time. As I walked in everyone gasped. I groaned. This is going to be a long day. I looked to my right and saw Malfoy. His eyes clouded over with lust as he looked upon me. I smiled at him and he smirked back. I took my seat next to Neville and he looked at me wide-eyed. I ignored him and prepared for class. Everything was going as normal as potions class does. All of a sudden an enchanted paper airplane flew right in front of me. I opened it and read what was inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I noticed you are sporting that hot ass hair again. It reminds me of this summer. Now remember we were gonna meet up sometime? Well I have a time. Be there._

_Time: 10pm_

_Place: Astronomy tower_

_~M~_

I decided to right back. I smiled as I thought of the words.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I will be there and of course I remember. It was an accident actually. You hair looks rather flat too. Have a late night too? Haha I know that answer. See you later tonight. _

_~H~_

I sent the airplane back and I heard him chuckle as he read it. I relaxed and thought about later tonight.

**Another A/N: I know its short but I wanted to post something new but I didn't have enough time but next chapter will be fun. Trust me ;)**


End file.
